Nueva vida
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: Llegó el momento y Sakamoto se volvió más tonto de lo normal, un día normal en la vida de Sakamoto y Mutsu.


Hola ^^ esta corta historia se me ocurrió al pensar en todas las personas que me piden una historia con los hijos de Sakamoto y Mutsu, así que va dedicada a todos vosotros :)

* * *

 **Nueva vida**

 **Capítulo único**

Dolor. Un dolor punzante en el vientre, el mismo que se encontraba muy abultado debido a su situación. Mutsu intentó respirar y conservar la calma, estaba preparada para esto. Intentando moverse con cuidado y no alarmar a nadie, fue a buscar a Sakamoto, después de todo el era el culpable de su estado.

El camino por el pasillo se le hizo eterno, definitivamente golpearía a Sakamoto por todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Mutsu sabía que nada bueno saldría de salir con Sakamoto, pero cuando le pidió formar una relación estable no pudo negarse, esos ojos azules eran peores que los de un cachorro. Ahora se arrepentía de su decisión, maldito Sakamoto y sus noches a solas.

Ahora lo único que podía hacer era aguantar el dolor y seguir en busca del hombre de cabellos alborotados.

Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, logró encontrarlo. Quiso llamarlo, pero el dolor la hizo gruñir y sujetarse el vientre con la mano, como si eso pudiese ser de ayuda o calmar el dolor. Sakamoto notó su presencia y se acercó hacia ella preocupado.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó el hombre

Pregunta estúpida que venía de un hombre igual de estúpido. Sakamoto sería golpeado, pero ahora Mutsu tenía otras cosas de las que ocuparse.

\- ¿Qué crees? - preguntó la mujer mientras intentaba no asesinar al hombre

Sakamoto se alarmó, por eso hizo lo mejor que pudo dentro de una situación de tal calibre. Entrar en pánico.

\- Vamos a morir - gritó el hombre mientras se agarraba la cabeza

En esos momentos, Mutsu siempre se preguntaba que vio en Sakamoto aparte del dinero y su atractivo, quizás que a veces podía ser inteligente, pero en estos momentos era un inútil.

\- Vas a morir, pero por mis manos - amenazó Mutsu

Mientras que ambos discutían, el tiempo siguió pasando, llegando el momento decisivo.

\- No aguantaré más - gritó la mujer

\- Respira - añadió Sakamoto mientras demostraba la respiración lamaze

\- Eso no me ayuda - añadió Mutsu cada vez más desesperada

\- Pero yo leí que eso era útil - se explicó Sakamoto

\- Para las embarazadas - añadió la menor

\- Entonces empuja - sugirió Sakamoto

\- No estoy embarazada - gritó Mutsu a punto de golpear al hombre

Así era, el exagerado tamaño de su barriga se debía a su apetito de yato y Sakamoto tenía la culpa pues siempre la invitaba a comer en sus citas y ahora Mutsu se sentía a punto de explotar.

\- Que asco - dijo Sakamoto al ver como Mutsu vació todo el contenido de su estómago sobre sus pies

Rectificando. Mutsu explotó después de tanta comida.

\- Me siento mucho mejor - dijo la mujer al no sentir nada más pesado en el estómago

\- Ahora soy yo el que se siente mal - murmuró el capitán mareado

\- Eres un idiota - añadió Mutsu de mejor humor

\- AHAHA por un momento creí que estabas embarazada - admitió el mayor

\- No thank you, con un Sakamoto idiota basta y sobra, no necesito un mini idiota por aquí - rechazó la idea la joven

\- Eso fue cruel, todos mis sueños y esperanzas se hicieron papilla - explicó Sakamoto

\- ¿Todavía tienes sueños y esperanzas? Yo creí que lo perdiste el mismo día que tu inteligencia - añadió Mutsu

\- Cruel - se quejó Sakamoto

\- Además de que antes de pensar en esas metas, deberías proponerte otras más realistas - explicó la chica mientras enseñaba su dedo anular vacío

Sakamoto no tardó en captar la indirecta y no podía estar más feliz por ello.

\- Pensé que la que llevaba los pantalones en esta relación eras tu, así que esperaré que la propuesta venga de tu parte - dijo Tatsuma

\- Propongo tirarte del barco y seguro que el resto aprueba la moción - añadió la joven mientras le tomaba el pelo a su pareja

\- Eres como una piedra - murmuró el mayor

\- Buena idea, te tiraré una piedra para pedirte matrimonio - propuso la mujer

\- Creo que será mejor que yo me haga cargo de ello - murmuró Sakamoto

\- Si te apareces con rosas te tiraré por la borda - amenazó la yato

Sakamoto se aseguró de anotar en su reducida memoria que no debía comprarle rosas a la joven, justo al lado de que no debía permitirle comer tanto nuevamente. No era bueno para la salud de Mutsu, tampoco para la de su cartera y mucho menos para su salud mental.

Le esperaban tiempos difíciles, pero no los cambiaría por nada, es más, esperaba que fuesen _para siempre_.

El como ambos acabaron pidiéndose matrimonio el mismo día, forma parte de otra historia, al igual que la reacción de la tripulación y los días de fiesta que le siguieron.

La boda con un Gintoki borracho, Katsura llorando y Takasugi maldiciendo solo logró demostrar que serían unos pésimos tíos.

 **Fin**

* * *

Si, fue algo MUY troll pero se me ocurrió la idea al leer nuevamente el manga, la escena donde Mutsu come de más y parece embarazada xD lo siento por todas las personas que esperaban algo serio, pero yo nunca puedo ponerme seria, excepto con la noticia del manga T^T


End file.
